Bloodlines goes to Hogwarts
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Bloodlines goes to Hogwarts. Couples: Sydrain, Jeddie, Zeil, Marcus/Carly, one-sided Ian/Sydney
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloodlines or Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I am well aware that Killerbee07 has wrote a oneshot on this, and I did ask her if I could borrow the idea, she kindly agreed. This will be as far away from her Bloodlines/Hogwarts world as I can make it, so no, I'm not technically copying it. **

**This is dedicated to my sister Sandra (candyisallmine), who wanted me to write her a surprise oneshot that involves lots of Sydrian and, her favourite couple, Zeil. She also gave me a chocolate muffin with a candle in it this morning to celebrate my one year being on as Sheerio4ever. **

**So I give you ladies and gents, Bloodlines go to Hogwarts. **

**3rd Person P.O.V: **

Zoe walked into the Great Hall after following Hagrid from the boat, and she was terrified, standing behind her sister Sydney. She didn't know what you had to do to go through the 'sorting' process, but she thought that it sounded ominous and scary. Their, Sydney and Zoe's, dad was adamant that they get into Ravenclaw, and she hoped, for both of their sakes, that they did. But for now, she really just wanted to get out of here.

The doors opened, and everyone filed in, all of the current Hogwarts students staring at them. It was unnerving. Zoe kept thinking back over Professor McGonagall's speech, it seemed to stick into her head. "Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." If that was so, why did her father want her to get into Ravenclaw so badly?

She looked around, trying to spot what this 'test' was. In front of them was an old, frayed hat that looked long past it's wear by date, and it was sitting on a small wooden stool. She looked up at the ceiling, curious to see if what dad had told them had been true. And it was. The ceiling was the image of the sky. "The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky," their father had said, walking back are forth briskly. "It's not the actual sky." But her dad hadn't told them anything about a dirty old hat. That's probably why she got such a fright when it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a hat smarter than me. You can keep all your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong to Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; You might belong to Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You are in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a thinking Cap!" The Sorting Hat finished his song with a laugh. Everyone burst into applause and it bowed.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said. "Sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat." Everybody was silent.

"Dimitri Belikov."

Dimitri walked forward and sat down, putting the hat hesitantly over his head. No sooner had the hand touched his head did it shout out Gryffindor. Dimitri left out a relieved sigh, and went to join his table, the Gryffindors clapping and cheering like mad.

"Eddie Castile."

Eddie took the hat too, closing his eyes as the Hat decided. "Gryffindor!" It shouted out. Eddie left to join the table and get a seat near Dimitri. He was happy, he was in the same house as his hero.

"Jill Dragomir."

Jill stepped up and pulled the hat over her head. "Hmm..." the hat thought. "You are exceptionally brave, but you also have a very kind heart. Where to put you... where to put you..." There was a short moment of silence. "Gryffindor!" And Jill went to join her new house, and the guy that she had a crush on.

"Vasilisa Dragomir."

Lissa couldn't help but think that there had been quite a few Gryffindors made of the first years, and she wondered if she would be one of them. "Vasilisa, Vasilisa, where would you like to go..." The Sorting Hat asked. Lissa thought of her friend Rose Hathaway, who was no doubt going to be a Gryffindor, and the Sorting Hat announced, "Gryffindor!"

"Rose Hathaway."

Rose bounded up to the stool eagerly, knowing full well that she would be sorted into Gryffindor - and she was right. The hat was hardly on her head when he shouted it out.

"Adrian Ivashkov."

Adrian strolled up, and put the hat on his head. He couldn't care less where he went really, as long as he had fun. His father wanted him to go to Slytherin, but why would he want to go there? It was all about money and status. "Adrian, Adrian," the Sorting Hat tutted. "You have the charm and cunning of Slytherin, the bravery of Gryffindor when it comes to someone you love, the brain of Ravenclaw when it comes to pick up lines, and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Why this is a conundrum... Hufflepuff!" Adrian strolled over to his table happily. He was content with his house.

"Ian Jansen."

Ian sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat sighed. "You're the cousin of Keith Darnell aren't you?" The Sorting Hat sighed again as he thought of the Slytherin. "Well you are nothing like him. Quite the opposite really. Ravenclaw!" And Ian smiled, knowing for sure that his crush, Sydney Sage, would be joining him soon. He was going to save a seat for her.

"Christian Ozera."

Christian walked to the stool not wanting to be sorted at all. He thought that he knew the answer. "You come from a long line of Slytherins I see," the Sorting Hat hummed. "Well, I hope they won't be too disappointed. "Gryffindor!" Christian nearly fell off the stool in surprise. He went to join his house and everyone eyed him up. He felt sad again, he was never accepted, and sat at the end of the table that remained unoccupied.

"Neil Raymond."

Neil strolled up, no emotion on his face. He had been trained for this, put into the wilderness and everything just to make sure that he was sorting into Gryffindor. And he was. He joined his house not sure if he should be happy or not.

"Sydney Sage."

Sydney walked up to the Sorting Hate, no emotion on her face either. "Well, well, what do we have here. You are smart, no doubt about that, Ravenclaw is definitely for you but... what is this I see about Keith Darnell's eye... that is Slytherin material." Sydney felt herself pale instantly. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Ravenclaw!"Sydney rushed to her table and ignored Ian's waves that he saved her a seat. She sat as far away from him as possible.

"Zoe Sage."

Zoe walked up nervously, and sat down on the stool, her hands shaking as she put on the hat. "Hmm..." the Sorting Hat murmured. "Ravenclaw!"

And the Sorting Ceremony was over.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Should I make it into a story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines or Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I've read Silver Shadows. Wow. Just... wow. Although I still want Zeil, no matter how uncanon the pairing becomes. **

**3rd Person P.O.V: **

"Okay peeps, this is how it works." One of the Ravenclaw prefects said to all the first year Ravenclaws. "To get into the common room, you must answer a general knowledge question. Because it is your first night, I'll answer the question for you." The prefect that was talking to us was looking at a portrait.

"What is the spell to levitate things?"

"Leviosa!" The prefect announced, and the portrait swung open to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. "Come peeps, this is your new home for the school year."

. . .

"Okay people, we like to take things nice and easy here in Hufflepuff, as you all know." A prefect announced cheerfully. "So to get into the Hufflepuff common room all you have to do is basically be cheerful." There was silence and the prefect and her fellow prefect beside her, laughed. "We're joking," she grinned. "All you have to do is remember your name." She shook her lavender hair towards them. "I'm Rowena Clarke." And the portrait swung open, the entrance into the Hufflepuff common room.

"Make yourself at home!" The prefect beside Rowena cheered.

. . .

"The password to open the portrait of the Fat Lady to get into the Gryffindor common room is Hogsmeade! This password will change every month, make sure that you stay up to date!" The prefect that was talking gave his companion the opportunity to say the password.

"Hogsmeade!" She shouted, and the portrait swung open to show the way into the Gryffindor common room.

"Be very impressed, little Gryffindors." The male Prefect said. "This is your new home!"

. . .

"Here," the Slytherin prefect stopped in front of a damp patch of wall down in the dungeon. "The password is pure-blood." The wall slid away to show the Slytherin common room. "Welcome to your new home this year and for all the years after that."

. . .

Zoe followed her sister down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Everyone presumed that they were twins because they were in the same year, but that wasn't true. Zoe was a year younger than Sydney, she was eleven years old, while Sydney was twelve, but their father had managed to convince Professor Dumbledore to let the two girls leave for Hogwarts together. Zoe was glad that he had, she would have felt lonely without Sydney - they had been homeschooled and Zoe wasn't very good at making friends. She didn't know how, and neither did Sydney, so they were in this together.

"Hey Zoe, hey Sydney," Carly bounded up to them before they could reach the Ravenclaw table. "How are you doing? Settling in alright?" Zoe still couldn't believe that her sister had cut her hair so short - and gotten her nose pierced too. She also had been sorted into Slytherin two years ago, much to everyone's surprise.

"We're good," Sydney asked, smiling at her older sister. "I bet your regretting that now, huh?" She pointed at Carly's pixie cut.

"You know," Carly shrugged. "It's easier, but I can't say that I don't miss tossing my ponytail around. It was so worth it to see dad's face though." Carly's own face lit up. The Sage sister's parents had divorced recently and Carly had chosen her mother, Zoe her father, and Sydney travelled between the two.

"No it wasn't!" Zoe burst. "It was very selfish of you! I wasn't allowed to go and get my hair cut for the whole summer!" Zoe turned around and headed towards the Ravenclaw table, and Carly and Sydney looked after her.

"I'm sorry about Zoe," Sydney apologised to her sister. "I think that she's just really nervous about being here, and I'd dare say that she's missing mom quite a bit."

"It's alright," Carly shook her head. "And she wouldn't be missing mom if she hadn't let dad brainwash her... I have to go. I'll talk to you later, I promise. And try to get Zoe to write to mom if you can. " And with that, Carly walked off towards the Slytherin table, and over to her boyfriend, Marcus Finch.

Sydney shook her head, and walked over to sit beside her sister - who was no doubt giving her the silence treatment for not siding with her - and she ignored Ian Jansen, who had once again saved her a seat in vain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloodlines or Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Okay! I'm back! I don't know for how long, but at least I'm getting some stories updated right? **

**3rd Person P.O.V: **

Zoe was in the green house, trying to pay attention to Professor Karp, who was telling them about the plants with happiness. The other Ravenclaws had no problem paying utmost attention to the professor, but Zoe kept zoning out. What kind of Ravenclaw was she? She had to pay attention if she wanted to get all outstanding grades (exceeds expectations just weren't good enough according to her father).

She glanced over at her sister who looked bored - not because she actually found the subject itself boring, it was because she already knew all this. Sydney was the most intelligent out of her three sisters, and Zoe was expected to follow in her footsteps. But that was quite hard since Sydney knew everything automatically. It seemed that Sydney had a limitless amount of space to remember thing in her brain. She most likely had a photographic memory. Zoe wasn't anything like Sydney. But she tried her best, because she wanted to please her father (which was near impossible when Sydney was in the picture.)

And even if Sydney wasn't that smart, Zoe would have still been jealous. Sydney had already made two friends (even if they were from Hufflepuff), while nobody even said hi to Zoe.

"Okay, now this plant is called..."

. . .

Rose was sitting with Lissa in Transfiguration, behind Christian Ozera. Lissa was taking notes, being the model student as usual, while Rose was trying to refrain herself from distracting Lissa. But, as usual, she couldn't resist.

"Why do you think that Ozera got into Gryffindor? Do you think the Sorting Hat got confused?" Rose stopped and thought about it. "Do you think that he _tricked _the sorting hat?"

Lissa sighed, relised that her friend would keep whispering to her, whether she answered back or not. "No Rose, why would he do that? His family are very proud Slytherins. You know what happened to his aunt when she got sorted into Gryffindor."

"But they might want to spy-" Rose began, but she was cut off by Christian turning around and glaring at them coldly.

"If you are going to gossip and insult someone, please do it when they aren't in earshot." He said bitingly, and then he turned around again.

Lissa felt a shot of guilt go through her, and so Rose was surprised that the kid had even dared to talk back. Number one, he wasn't exactly popular and didn't need any more reasons to have his house-mates to hate him. Then again, she thought, he didn't exactly have much to lose, did he? And number two, high and mighty Slytherin families didn't usually associate themselves with anybody from Gryffindor.

. . .

Adrian was walking down a corridor, skipping class. It may have been the first day back, but he had a skip-at-least-one-class a day rule, no matter what time of the year it was. Currently he was skipping Potions - he didn't fancy listening to Professor Stanton go on about what this potion did and how dangerous this one was. He'd start attending when they could make things explode.

He was looking at the portraits, watching them move. He thought of his own paintings that he had hidden in his room back home. He favoured the Muggle style art - where everything was at a standstill. It was beautiful to him - although his father didn't agree. His father had found a couple of his paintings over the summer and he had burned them, telling his son that art was useless. That Adrian would do well to work in the Ministry of Magic. Now his father wasn't speaking to him because Adrian had been sorted into Hufflepuff - the most disgraceful house in his father's eyes. Adrian didn't mind though, he didn't have to write to his father and everyone in Hufflepuff was pretty nice and chilled.

As he continued to examine the portraits, he thought he saw something small and shiny like quartz run across the hall, but when he looked there was nothing there.

Just his imagination.

Maybe he could talk one of the older years into buying him some paints and canvas the next time they went into Hogsmeade... Even if it had to be a Wizarding scene, it would still be better than doodling on spare scraps of parchment.

**A/N: What do you think? I hope it is okay? **


End file.
